Infatuation
by mdchica83
Summary: Felicity watches Oliver. What she doesn't know is he watches her just as much.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt to write an Arrow fan fic. I've been reading through so many of the wonderful stories people have posted that I felt the need to add my own. Your reviews are always welcome. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Arrow**

She had a new hobby. It didn't involve her computers or latest comic books. Nor beating the latest level on her video game. No...her hobby consisted of watching the sweat roll down Oliver Queen's back as he worked out.

Felicity tried not to be too obvious about her hobby. She made sure his back was to her before looking at him over the rim of her glasses. Her incredibly vivid imagination pictured him walking towards her, towel slung around his shoulders, breathing hard and with one thing on mind.

Her.

She sighed. But that never was the case. She was his IT girl. The girl he went to for complicated analysis of drug filled syringes and bullet ridden laptops. She knew that when he dreamed at night, it was of his brunette ex-girlfriend. Not the "blonde", with the glasses and amazing ability to babble and say inappropriate things when he was around.

Not that she couldn't continue to allow her mind to wander to the many ways she wanted to explore Oliver Queen's delectable body.

In her mind she traced his abdominal muscles with her tongue. He would moan because what she did to him felt so good. She'd loosen those green leather pants he wore as the Hood and reach inside to grip him. She'd stroke him and watch as his breathing quickened and muscles tense as he came closer to the edge. At that moment she would lower her head and take him into her mouth. He'd come, chanting her name.

It was an ongoing fantasy that at times made it difficult to work. Especially when he seemed unable to workout with a shirt on. Any woman would have a few dirty thoughts enter her brain at the sight of him hot and sweaty. She would definitely spend a lot of time thinking about how he'd look with his pants off and laying down in her bed. How it would feel to have his lips against her own and how passionately he would kiss her.

Felicity felt flushed at the thought of his lips touching her anywhere. She fanned herself slightly and turned back to her computer. Work. She had to work. Not ogle her boss. No matter how ogle worthy he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows. It's so exciting when I open my email and see those messages. This chapter is told from the viewpoint of Oliver. I'm not quite sure if I got his inner voice right. He is such a broody guy. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer****: Arrow doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Oliver watched Felicity as she became absorbed in her work She pushed her glasses back and dived into the intel she was going through. Today she wore another distracting shade of pink across her lips and had her blonde hair pulled back in its usual pony tail. Mostly what he noticed was the gray pencil skirt she wore that seemed to embrace her curves and make her legs seem even longer.

He knew she watched him. The heat of her gaze seared him and chipped away at his resolve not to give into temptation. At those moments, he would remind himself that Felicity was his friend. She wasn't just his IT girl or sidekick. She was someone who knew him better than anyone else, even Laurel. She believed in him. Some days her belief was what got him through his darkest nights.

There were times when he wanted to forget she was a true friend; that he wasn't the Oliver from before the island. The person he pretended to be in the public would have used any means necessary to get her into his bed. He would have used her obvious crush on him to lure her back to the Queen manor. He'd tell her how beautiful she is and how much he craved the feel of her hands on his arms. That he imagined burying his nose in her hair and breathing her in.

The Oliver from before wouldn't have let honor or guilt get in the way of making Felicity his. He would have said screw friendship because he badly wanted to screw her. He'd feel no guilt for taking advantage of her and walking away the next day.

But now...now he was the Hood. He wouldn't walk up behind her as she typed away at her keyboard and brush her hair off her shoulder. He wouldn't lean down and brush a kiss along the nape of her neck. He wouldn't turn her chair around until she was facing him, remove her glasses and lean down and kiss her lush lips. His hands wouldn't travel up her arms until his hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss.

He physically hurt that he would never find out if she was as talkative while making love. Would kisses down her smooth stomach render her speechless? Or would she moan and pull on his hair? Would she scream his name as he made love to her over and over again?

Oliver ran a shaky hand over his head. If he didn't stop his thoughts and focus on the mission tonight, he was going to push aside all scruples and seduce her. Or he would get himself killed because his mind refused to stray away from thoughts of her smooth skin and soft gasps. To distract himself, he decided to do some target practice.

Each thunk of an arrow hitting its mark reminded him the mission was what he needed to focus on. He couldn't allow himself to stray away from the plans he made while stuck on that island. Bringing down all those on his list took priority. No matter what he felt for Felicity or how difficult it seemed each day to contain those emotions, he knew he had to remain in control.

Releasing one last arrow, he couldn't help but think about how good he and Felicity would have been together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I rewrote it a few times before I decided I like this version. Thank you for your comments, likes and favorites. Enjoy!**

* * *

Focus.

Focus.

Focus.

Do not look behind you and watch, no matter how fantastic the view would be. He cannot know that on a daily basis you fight the urge to climb him. Mmm...tear his shirt and pants off and have your way with him.

Felicity was strong. She'd been resisting the temptation that is Oliver Queen for two years. She was not going to break just because he was using the salmon ladder. Her hormones were not going to get the best of her, no matter how many grunts and moans she hears from him.

Determined, Felicity looked at the screens in front of her. She had important information to track. Distractions, even hot sweaty ones, couldn't overshadow their mission. They were steadily making their way through the list of names in Robert Queen's notebook and the Hood was beginning to be looked at as a hero rather than vigilante. Oliver patrolled almost every night, with backup from her and Diggle. They were busy and doing a lot of good. Allowing herself to give into her hormones may destroy the family dynamic they had.

A loud groan from Oliver did not help her resolve. She heard him land on the ground a few feet behind her. He was probably wiping his glistening chest with a towel and searching for a bottle of water. She looked over and saw the large bottle of water she placed there when he began exercising. Getting up from her desk, she grabbed the water and turned around.

Felicity bit her lip when she caught sight of Oliver. He was holding the ends of the towel around his neck. Sweat rolled down his chest. She was momentarily distracted by sweat that rolled beneath his pants. Even more so when she noticed the slight bulge. Startled she looked up and saw him looking at her.

"I...I got you some water," she explained. "It's not Evian, just plain spring water. I wasn't sure what you liked. If you want Evian, I'm sure you have a some upstairs. Why are people so obsessed with Evian water? Water is water right? I mean, we get naked and shower in it..."

Oliver's raised eyebrow made her realize what she said. "I...I didn't mean we as in me and you. In the shower. Naked." Did she really just say the word naked again? Could she be anymore obvious?

"I'm just going to zip my lips now before I embarrass myself even more," she told him. Pushing her glasses up, she walked over to him and handed him the bottle of water. "Here. Drink."

Instead of taking the water, he just looked at her. Had the whole naked shower thing finally reach beyond his comfort zone with her? As much as she wanted to see him naked in the shower, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable with her babbling.

She took in a deep breath, ready to apologize, when she got a whiff of him. Her brain short circuited and all she could think about was leaning forward and breathing in his scent. She could smell his cologne, sweat and some other scent that was purely Oliver Queen. If they were to ever make love, she would rub herself along his body just to imprint his scent all over her body.

Oliver stepped closer, crowding her personal space. Instead of stepping back, she looked up into his eyes. A gasp escaped her lips. He was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. Looking at her and demolishing the internal debates she had with herself just a minute ago. All she wanted to do at this moment was breach the small amount of space between them and kiss him.

He reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. "Felicity, you confuse me."

A shiver ran down her spine at his touch. "You're not the first to tell me that."

His hand reached behind her and tugged her pony tail. "You make me want things that I can't have."

Felicity's heart rate accelerated. She bit her lower lip, which seemed to almost elicit a moan from Oliver. "What things?"

His hand brushes along her bottom lip, causing sparks to shoot through her body. "I want to bend you over your desk, hike your tight skirt up and sink into you."

Felicity stumbled at his words, her knees going weak. Oliver steadied her by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. "I want to take you back to the shower, strip both our clothes off and make love to you against the shower wall."

His breath caressed her ear as he continued. "I want to kiss my way down your body until I reach your pussy and devour you."

She only had so much willpower and right now it was crumbling as he explicitly told her what he wanted to do to her. And she really wanted it all. Her mind and body were in total agreement. Her hormonal self that was jacked up with sexy thoughts, was doing cartwheels around the room. Her fist was pumped and she was screaming with joy. She was already ripping her own clothes off and sweeping every item off her desk.

Though them sleeping together would change things between them, her body was desperate to join itself with him. Instead of giving into the doubts and worries she had earlier, she grabbed him by his shirt and crushed her mouth against his.


End file.
